Atelophobia Fixation
by Nillen
Summary: AU!HouseMD. Fear of imperfection. Doctor Riddle is sure he has none. He just seeks perfection in everything he does. Yes, that's right. Pre-slash TMRHP if you squint.


Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter and its characters.

This is my first try on Harry Potter's fanfiction. :D Anyway, some warnings.** This story takes place in alternate universe (AU. I dare to say House M.D. alternate universe), there may be some OOCness, and hint of slash Tom Marvolo Riddle/Harry Potter. The medical information is not guarantee as correct.** I'm not a medical student.

**This story is edited by faded. brilliance.** Thanks so much, mate. ;D

* * *

><p>A hand reached out and slapped the off button on top of an alarm clock when said alarm went off. A groan followed while the occupant of a large bed, situated inside a dark room – because the windows and the curtains were closed – struggled to wake up.<p>

Later, a man rose from the bed. He dragged himself into the bathroom and started to clean himself up.

He brushed his teeth, shaved his stubbles, and washed his face.

He went to the kitchen and started the coffee machine. While waiting for the coffee, he went back to the bathroom to take a bath. Once he finished, he put on black slacks, sans shirt and proceeded to get his daily newspapers.

He opened the door, took a roll of newspapers that the newspapers' boy delivered at his front door every morning and returned to the kitchen to consume one cup of espresso.

He read the newspapers, criticized few stupid articles and growled over some grammatical mistakes.

After he was done with the newspapers, he went to devour his second cup of coffee. He checked on his emails and any updates on medical issues before taking his third cup of coffee. Then he walked back into his room to get ready for work.

He put on a plain gray button-up shirt with black silk necktie, rechecked on his documents he left on his working table before placing them inside his briefcase and took out his pristine white coat.

He looked at himself in the mirror once he finished and for the final touches, sprayed some cologne on his body and slicked his hair back. He had organized his bedroom neatly and the curtains were now drawn back, revealing the morning sunlight.

Smirking at his own elegant and gorgeous self, he took his coat, his briefcase, car keys, house keys, few important files and his laptop before he left his room. He returned again to his kitchen, took another two cups of bitter espresso and stepped out from his house.

Doctor Tom Marvolo Riddle was now ready to face his day.

* * *

><p>"Tom!" A tall dark-haired man, stopped in his tracks as his first name was called. His natural red eyes narrowed in annoyance before he turned to face the person who dared to call him by his first name; who was no other but one Albus Dumbledore, the President and the founder of his working place.<p>

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" he gritted his teeth, trying his best to control his irritation when the older man with twinkling eyes came close to him. The man gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder and he inwardly growled.

"Today, the transferred doctor from London is starting his first day here! I hope you'll treat him well, Tom." He said with a smile and somehow Tom felt something was not right.

Transferred doctor?

What bloody doctor?

And apparently Tom had spoken his mind too loud when Albus suddenly spoke again.

"You don't know that we have signed him on your team? Oh dear, you must have missed it on the last meeting we had because you were sent to attend the medical convention in Australia." Albus said, his expression full of sympathy. But Tom wouldn't believe him, he was too cunning sometimes.

"I am sure the doctor will know the way to my office." Tom half heartedly said and tried to avoid from being suckered into a long conversation but Albus seemed to have something else in his mind.

"Have you had your breakfast?"

_'I wonder when my skill in cutting people into half will be tested on this old man.'_

Tom was somehow saved, when a second later; his pager went off, stating that a patient just got a panic attack. He turned to quickly attend to his duty without saying anything to his employer. On his way, Tom mused with a smirk, if a man getting a panic attack can save him from Albus, he'd rather have the former foisted upon him instead.

* * *

><p>Tom sipped on his black coffee as he hears his team argue with each other about the new patient. It seemed that Malfoy had gotten his point across when Granger, Zabini and Longbottom failed to rebut his theory. Tom put down his coffee and replayed the conversation, it does seem like Malfoy really did have his point across and it just reduced the amount of tension and annoyance he was feeling now.<p>

Granger looked quite offended that Tom actually didn't care to support her and that Malfoy actually bested her over on a particular patient who just kept on having blood running out his nose no matter how many times Tom had checked him – as in scanning, examining, _poking_, yes Tom did that, he didn't care the man actually screamed when he did –.

"If you still believe that he's a drug user, run a test, Granger." Tom said without even looking at her, continuing to skim through today's newspapers.

_'Hmm, a man accidentally cut his own penis. 'Accidentally' is too ironic… No, they should have used 'ironically' instead.'_

"I… I've checked… His blood is clean from cocaine or any other drugs." Longbottom replied instead and Zabini snorted when Granger seemed to disagree.

"But the usual causes are not-"

"I'm scanning him for cancer."

"He doesn't have the symptoms, Malfoy. Don't waste time on that." Granger snapped at Malfoy and Tom watched discreetly as Longbottom tried to scoot away from the argument. So _Longbottom_.

"We wouldn't know until we run a test, we should give it a try." Zabini shrugged as he said that. Trying to pick a side without making an enemy out of the other, typical Zabini, Tom mused.

"Hypertension?" Longbottom tried again; almost uncertainly. All three rolled their eyes at the obvious suggestion. It was that time that Tom decided he had enough of their argument.

"Granger, test his blood and urine _again_ for any traces of drugs or high blood pressure. Malfoy, scan for any tumours or cancer. Zabini and Longbottom, you two go and check his house, we might find any data on him, perhaps past traumas or maybe, causes of infection."

Longbottom was about to say something when Tom threw him a dirty look.

"And Longbottom, I trust you to try and avoid killing the patient like last time with your stupidity. It is too clear that luck plays a greater role in your life compared to your skills and your brain. Dismiss."

Some mutters and growls were heard as they went to leave and Tom just ignored them. If they still can't pinpoint the cause, then he would act. Their brain cells needed to work all the time.

However, when his team was about to leave, the door was opened and there stood a man looking at them. A man with forest green eyes behind a pair of geeky glasses, hair looked like they never saw a brush, sickly pale white skin, crooked necktie and his attire covered by a white pristine coat.

Everyone stared at him, including Tom who just about to refill his coffee.

The silence then seemed to drag a minute too long and it was on the verge on becoming awkward when he gave an awkward grin.

"Um, hi! I'm Harry Potter… I just got transferred and they said I was placed in this team."

More awkward silence.

Blinking his eyes, Tom tried to let those words sank in. He was thinking about a more mature looking doctor with a neat appearance and a _brain_.

And then Tom realized something.

… Another idiot was now added into his team.

* * *

><p>"He's evil, I'm telling ya, mate, HE'S EVIL."<p>

"He loves to cut people into half and most of the time, he doesn't listen to orders. For him, there is no limit to his power."

"They called him Voldemort. _Flight of Death._"

"He tortures his team when they can't find a solution to the diagnosis and there are rumours that they only got five hours of sleep in three days!"

"Ron… Tom is really a good doctor." Harry said, his eyes twitching while looking at the redhead doctor sitting across him. Ron made a dramatic gesture of putting his hand on his chest and gasped loudly.

"Don't say his name! He hates it when people call him that! Nobody survived his wrath when they called him that!" the redhead fussed at him and the black haired doctor rolled his eyes at him. Cedric chuckled into his cup of tea, sitting next to Ron at their table. The cafeteria was quiet and less crowded at three in the morning and at the moment; the three doctors were on a short break.

"So what was your first assigned task from him?" Cedric asked with genuine interest. The blond was a doctor from the Pediatrics department while Ron was a pathologist. Harry scratched the side of his head, frowning slightly.

"Well… he told me to just sit down and look pretty." He couldn't help but to blush at the memory even though the sight of Tom's red eyes narrowed at him and his sarcasm was too apparent to be ignored. Cedric raised an eyebrow while Ron looked shocked.

"He _what_!_?_ Did he sexually harass-"

"No!" Harry exclaimed at the sudden accusation and shook his head quickly. "He said he didn't need my assistance for now because things were already under control when I came in!"

The blond laughed at his claim which caused Harry to huff.

"I think he thought you're not really capable of doing anything. Doctor Riddle was a prodigy. He graduated from medical school when he was eighteen and he has been involved in many cases, never failing, not even once. When he agreed to form a team, he chose the members on his own and the four members, excluding you, are the best in their departments. He seeks perfection, Harry, and he definitely doesn't forgive weaknesses." Cedric explained almost mundanely and Harry had that lost look on his face that made Cedric and Ron pity him. However, Harry seemed to find a new willpower a second later.

"I can do things better than him! I am called Harry Potter for a reason!" Harry exclaimed, green eyes uncharacteristically burning red. Cedric winced at the intensity and Ron looked dumbstruck.

"Harry, you're crazy, mate. Your experience is just two years in practice, compared to him." Ron frowned.

"But that doesn't mean he can order and control everyone like he owns them." Harry muttered back, looking down now when Ron's words dawned on him. The blond doctor couldn't help but to reach out to pat his friend's shoulder.

"So did you follow what he said?" Cedric inquired with a small smile, causing Harry to blush slightly and shook his head.

"No, I went to follow Doctor Granger, she is a very nice woman."

Suddenly his redhead friend sighed dreamily and Harry turned to look at him with a questioning look. Cedric decided to answer for him when Ron looked as if he was somewhere far and rather more wonderful.

"He likes her." He explained. Harry smiled at that and nodded his head, chuckling softly. "Then Ron has my approval. She is definitely a fine girl to marry."

Ron blinked his eyes and blushed furiously at his words. Cedric looked at Harry for a second and he was about to start off with a new topic when Harry's pager went off. Harry quickly stood up and looked at his device. However, the message almost set his face on fire.

_"Potter. LATE. Your ass. Operation Room 132C. NOW."_

"Bloody hell, I'm dead."

* * *

><p>"No cancerous cells, no high blood pressure, no infections. Nothing." Granger explained as they sat together in the small meeting room. Malfoy propped his chin up with his hand, a frown on his face as his brain worked on a solution. Zabini was rechecking the X-rays Longbottom placed on their table while Longbottom was writing things on his writing pad. Tom was sipping on his coffee and Harry stared as they discussed.<p>

"Excessive bleeding through ears, nose and mouth once every month or two… Hmm…" Zabini muttered softly and Harry tilted his head slightly to one side.

"There is a medical record on her. She had gone through an operation before; a part of her stomach was removed due to cancer." Longbottom added more and Tom sipped his coffee again. Harry twitched this time.

"The operation failed?" Granger blinked her eyes at him but Longbottom shook his head.

"No, it went well."

"Does she still have her menstrual cycle?" Harry asked and suddenly, all five pairs of eyes turned to look at him. He inwardly gulped before turning to look at Tom, who was looking – no, glaring – as if he hated Harry for breaking the drama.

"If she still is, there is a chance that the previous operation left something that had to do with her bleeding. Maybe there are mistakes on the stitching, because if there is, it might have blocked the vessel that functions to supply blood to her uterus. The bleeding could be blocked and it caused an abnormality-"

"It's impossible, Potter, by the amount of blood-" Malfoy hissed at him but Harry cut him back.

"You should know that different women have different menstrual cycles. There are women who have their periods for only three days and there are women who have them for more than twelve days. There are also differences on the amount of it. Get it, _Malfoy_?" he gritted his teeth at him, his green eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Then he realized that Granger was now staring at him like he just grew another head, talking about women as if he was one. Longbottom also stared at him as if he was a God and Zabini only raised an eyebrow. Malfoy's glare burned holes at the back of his head but Tom's reaction was something he waited for the most.

"Longbottom, scan her _again_. Zabini, go and secure an operation room, we might have to cut her again if Potter's _assumption_ is true. Malfoy and Granger, follow me to Minerva's office to get her consent. Ready to back me up if she refuses to give her consent or I'll fire you two brainless workers." Tom grunted before he downed all his coffee. Harry stared at him, still waiting for a response when he stood up. Harry expected him to just leave without mentioning him at all but he was proven wrong when Tom stepped closer to him instead.

Tom looked down at him, who was still sitting down and slowly, a cruel smirk appeared on his handsome face.

"Potter, control your girly hormones. Your pretty face won't help if you failed."

With that, he left the room with his pristine white coat swaying elegantly – followed by his duckies; the other doctors – and Harry staring open mouthed at him. After a few minutes passed, Harry finally found his voice back. His green eyes burned and he fisted his hands as he cursed under his breath.

"Okay, that's it, Tom Marvolo Riddle. This means _SPARTA_."

* * *

><p>AN : This story is just a fragment of my idea. It's like the prologue whatsoever. I'm not sure about any continuation but we'll see. :)

Facts of the story :

1) Tom calls the others by their surnames because he didn't know their first names.

2) Tom hates people trying to overrule him.

3) Tom is a coffee addict.

4) Tom loves to watch people arguing about something when Tom actually has the better solution. It is his way of teaching.

Review please.


End file.
